Veränderungen (Kapitel Bd. 29)
"Veränderungen" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzehnte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine und Siuan lernen viel neues über die Regeln der Blauen Ajah und schließen neue Freundschaften. Tamras Sucherinnen verlassen nach und nach die Weiße Burg. Drei Tage nach Hoch Chasaline wird Tamra tot aufgefunden. Sierin Vayu wird zur Amyrlin erhoben und verbietet Moiraine, die Burg zu verlassen. Moiraine reist heimlich mit einem Schiff ab. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Auch nach ihrer Erhebung zur Aes Sedai müssen Moiraine und Siuan noch viel lernen, vor allem über die Bräuche der Blauen Ajah und die Verhältnisse der verschiedenen Ajah zu einander. Die gesamte Situation lässt Moiraine sich fühlen, als wäre Daes Dae'mar nur ein Kinderspiel. Wie schon als Novizinnen lernen Moiraine und Siuan gemeinsam und hören sich gegenseitig ab. Zusätzlich zu den vielen Regeln und Unterströmungen müssen sie auch neue Gewebe lernen, die man nur vereidigten Schwestern beibringt, und andere, die nur der Blauen Ajah bekannt sind. Von Natasia lernen sie auch den Konzentrationstrick, der es ihnen ermöglicht, Hitze und Kälte zu ignorieren. Moiraine braucht eine ganze Woche, das zu erlernen, während Siuan es sofort beherrscht. Das Fest der Lichter kommt und in der Weißen Burg werden in allen Räumen - auch den unbenutzten - Lichter für die nächsten zwei Tage angezündet. Moiraine ist traurig, weil es sie wieder einmal daran denken lässt, wie wenige Aes Sedai es nur noch gibt und dass die Zahl ständig abnimmt. Doch sie weiß keine Lösung für dieses Problem. Moiraine erhält viele Einladungen zu Bällen von Cairhienischen Häusern - viele Aes Sedai erhalten Einladungen während des Lichterfestes - doch sie wirft alle ins Feuer. Sie weiß, dass das im Daes Dae'mar ein gefährlicher Zug ist, doch sie will sich lieber verstecken, als sich damit auseinandersetzen, dass die Burg sie auf den Sonnenthron setzen will. Schon am ersten Festtag liefert Tamore Alkohima einen Teil der bestellten Kleider, doch sie sind alle sehr hell. Trotzdem ist Moiraine sicher, dass all ihre Reitkleider dunkel sein werden, da selbst die beste Schneiderin von Tar Valon es sich nicht leisten kann, ein helles Reitkleid zu liefern. Siuans Kleider sind alle so elegant wie nur möglich, obwohl sie aus Wolle sind, und betonen ihren Körper recht deutlich, doch Siuan tut, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Moiraine vermutet sogar, dass es ihr gleichgültig ist. Doch andere Dinge stören Siuan sehr, denn mit jedem Tag, den sie in Cetalia Delarmes Gemächern verbringt, wird sie gereizter. Doch so oft Moiraine auch fragt, Siuan will sich ihr nicht anvertrauen und wird sogar ärgerlich, was Moiraine beunruhigt. Dennoch beschwert sie sich fluchend bei ihrer cairhienischen Freundin. Moiraine versucht sie zu beruhigen, da die Situation nicht ewig andauern kann und nur wenige Schwestern über ihnen stehen, doch Siuan ärgert sich trotzdem. Doch auch Moiraines Arbeit ist nicht leicht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es ihr die Verteilung der Gelder ermöglichen würde, in die noch verbliebenen Lager hinauszureiten, doch statt dessen muss sie jeden Tag einige Stunden in einem fensterlosen Raum verbringen, in dem sie nur die Listen verwalten kann, auf denen die schon bezahlten Frauen stehen, und die Berichte über die bezahlten Gelder. Moiraine ist gelangweilt und schafft es auch nicht, alles zu beschleunigen, aber sie will Tamra nicht bitten, sie von der Arbeit zu entbinden. Sie ist sicher, dass die Amyrlin das ohnehin nicht tun würde, denn der Saal will sie sicher in Tar Valon festhalten, bis sie es geschafft haben, sie auf den Sonnenthron zu bringen. Sie entschließt sich, irgendwann zu fliehen, wenn es tatsächlich dazu kommt, denn keine Strafe kann so schlimm sein wie die Aussicht auf den Thron. Am Tag nach dem Fest der Lichter wird Ellid Abareim zu ihrer Prüfung gerufen, doch sie kommt nicht mehr zurück aus dem Ter'angreal und man hält einen Trauertag für sie ab. Siuan und Moiraine erfahren schließlich, dass Elaida nach Andor zurückgereist ist, was ihnen das Leben erleichtert, obwohl sie die Rote Schwester seit ihrer Prüfung nicht gesehen haben. Sie beginnen, mit verschiedenen Schwestern Freundschaft zu schließen. Siuan versteht sich sehr gut mit der Sitzenden Lelaine, während diese Moiraine nervös macht. Moiraine wiederum verträgt sich ausgezeichnet mit Anaiya, mit der Siuan nichts anfangen kann, und ist sicher, dass sich eine lebenslange Freundschaft daraus entwickeln wird. Beide lassen die Freundschaft zu Leane Sharif wieder aufleben, mit der sie als Novizinnen gut bekannt waren, und diese macht sie mit Adine Canford bekannt. Auch mit Schwestern anderer Ajahs freunden sie sich wieder an, da sie sich schon als Aufgenommene kannten, doch nicht nicht bei allen funktioniert das. Trotzdem vergehen die Tage quälend langsam, auch als nacheinander Meilyn Arganya, Kerene Nagashi, Aisha Raveneos, Ludice Daneen und Valera Gorovni die Weiße Burg verlassen. Moiraine ist erleichtert, dass die Suche endlich beginnt, aber auch frustriert, dass sie nicht dabei sein kann. Siuan beginnt sich langsam für ihre Arbeit zu erwärmen und ihre Klagen werden weniger und halbherziger. Moiraine fühlt sich allein gelassen, sie hat immer noch Alpträume vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen, doch sie versucht sich so gut wie möglich abzulenken. Sie verbannt die vielen Spitzen aus ihren Räumen, was Anaiya enttäuscht, und schafft es, einen Kuchen für Aeldra Najaf zu backen, so wie die Bräuche es erfordern. Auch Siuan setzt der älteren Schwester einen Fischkuchen vor, doch während Aeldra von Moiraines Kuchen nur schlecht wird, benötigt sie durch Siuans sogar eine Heilung. Eine Woche nach Ellids Prüfung wird Sheriam an Hoch Chasaline gerufen und besteht. Da Cetalia Siuan nicht gehen lassen will, ist Moiraine diejenige, die Sheriam als jüngste Blaue die Stola umlegen darf, doch Siuan ergattert den sechsten Kuss, der ihr den Kuchen von der phantastischen Bäckerin sichert. Sie will die rothaarige an ihrer Suche beteiligen und Moiraine braucht Stunden, ihr das auszureden, da Sheriam als große Klatschbase bekannt ist. Die Aes Sedai beginnen von einer Wiederbelebung der Burg zu sprechen, da innerhalb von zwei Wochen drei Aes Sedai erhoben wurden, doch Moiraine weiß auch, dass die einzige Novizin, die in dieser Zeit zur Aufgenommenen erhoben werden sollte, bei der Prüfung versagte, und mehr als zwanzig weitere die Weiße Burg verlassen mussten, weil sie zu schwach sind. Doch all das wird überschattet durch ein Ereignis drei Tage später und Moiraine wünscht sich, sie hätte den Tag der Besinnung besser genutzt, denn Ryma Galfrey verkündet eines Morgens den plötzlichen Tod der Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya. Moiraine ist völlig erstarrt, und fühlt sich schuldig, als sie sich fragt, ob die neue Amyrlin sie wohl von ihrer Arbeit entbinden wird, damit sie sich Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen anschließen kann. Sie fühlt sich so schlecht, dass sie das hellste Kleid anzieht, das sie besitzt. Es hat eine so eindeutige Stickerei auf der Brust, dass Siuan sie fragt, ob sie es wirklich tragen will, doch Moiraine sagt, manchmal wäre eine Buße erforderlich. Da es Brauch ist, dass die Schwestern einige Worte sprechen, zwingt Moiraine sich, vor aller Augen vorzutreten und drückt ihre Bewunderung für die verstorbene Amyrlin aus. Moiraine weint, als Tamras Asche auf dem Gelände der Weißen Burg verstreut wird, und nachdem sie das Kleid den Rest des Tages getragen hat, verbrennt sie es. Bereits einen Tag später wird Sierin Vayu aus der Grauen Ajah zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben. Entgegen der Bräuche, Bußen aufzuheben und Milde walten zu lassen, tut Sierin nichts dergleichen. Sie entlässt alle männlichen Schreiber ohne Zeugnis aufgrund von "unpassenden oder anzüglichen Blicken", drei Aes Sedai werden für ein Jahr aus Tar Valon verbannt und zwei weitere im Hof der Verräter mit Ruten geschlagen. Und auch entgegen der üblichen Bräuche wählt Sierin zwei Rote als neue Behüterin der Chronik und neue Herrin der Novizinnen: Amira Moselle und Duhara Basaheen. Es gibt keine Gesetze oder Bräuche dagegen, doch eigentlich erwartet man, dass die neue Amyrlin Frauen aus ihrer ehemaligen Ajah wählt. Moiraine ist sicher, dass keine der Sucherinnen Sierin von dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen erzählen wird. Moiraine geht am Tag nach der zweiten Prügelstrafe zur Amyrlin, doch Sierins Worte bei ihrem Erscheinen sind so scharf, dass sie einen Knicks macht wie eine Novizin. Moiraine muss sich sehr stark beherrschen, doch sie bittet Sierin darum, sie von ihren Pflichten bei der Verteilung der Geburtsgelder zu entbinden. Sie begründet das damit, dass die Schreiberinnen viel Zeit sparen könnten, wenn sie nicht jeden Tag vor einer Aes Sedai erscheinen müssten, um ihre Schreiben bestätigen zu lassen. Sierin überlegt kurz und sagt, sie würde die Verteilung des Geldes sofort beenden, das sie für eine Verschwendung hält, doch es würde die Weiße Burg in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen. Sie genehmigt, dass Moiraine durch eine Braune ausgetauscht wird, verbietet ihr jedoch die Burg zu verlassen, da sie bald gebraucht wird. Moiraine sagt, dass sie gehorchen wird, dann verlässt sie die Amyrlin. Zurück bei Siuan fragt diese, was geschehen ist und was Moiraine vor hat. Diese erklärt, sie würde einen Ausritt machen und Siuan wüsste, wo sie sich wann aufhalten wird. Moiraine kleidet sich an und nimmt nur wenig mit, ihre Stola lässt sie in ihren Gemächern zurück. In den Gängen wird sie kurz von Eadyth aufgehalten, die sagt, die zerstörte Umgebung wäre kein angenehmer Ort für einen Ausritt, doch Moiraine erklärt, die Amyrlin habe ihr befohlen, in Tar Valon zu bleiben. Ein kurzes Zucken von Eadyth zeigt ihr, dass die Erste Auserwählende vermutlich erkannt hat, was Sierin will und dass sie es missbilligt. Eadyth warnt Moiraine, dass die Amyrlin eine Zuwiderhandlung ihrer Pläne streng bestrafen würde, doch Moiraine erklärt wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie nicht vor hat, irgend eine der Brücken zu überqueren. Sie lässt ihr Pferd satteln, dann sucht sie zuerst Ilain Dormaile auf, um sich die vorbereiteten Kreditbriefe übergeben zu lassen und einiges Bargeld. Von vier Wächtern begleitet, die Frau Dormaile ihr angeboten hat, besucht sie als nächstes Tamore Alkohima, wo sie eines der Reitkleider mit den Cairhienischen Streifen anzieht und die anderen in Reisekoffern unterbringen lässt. Sie legt auch ihren Großen Schlangenring ab, um ihre Identität als Aes Sedai zu verbergen. Nachdem sie weitere Kleinigkeiten gekauft hat, reitet sie zum Nordhafen, wo die Hafenmeisterin ihr erklärt, dass die Blaue Schwinge in einer Stunde ablegen will. Moiraine bezahlt die Passage und betrachtet den Hafen, als das Schiff ablegt. Sie sieht die Hafenmeisterin mit einem Mann reden und auf sie zeigen, und als sie Saidar umarmt, um schärfer sehen zu können, erkennt sie Ries Gorthanes, dessen Beschreibung ihr Ilain Dormaile gegeben hatte. Besorgungen in der Stadt (Kapitel) Sie fragt sich, wie er sie gefunden hat und warum er sie suchte, doch sie findet keine Antwort darauf. Sie weiß, dass ihr Tod das einfachste wäre, um einen anderen Kandidaten aus einem anderen Haus auf den Thron zu setzen, deshalb prägt sie sich sein Gesicht gut ein und nimmt sich vor, noch vorsichtiger zu sein. Doch ihr ist auch klar, dass er wissen muss, dass das Schiff in die Grenzlande fährt und vermutlich jeden bekannten Hafen auf der Strecke herausfinden kann. Wie der Kapitän es ihr bestätigt hat, fliegt die Blaue Schwinge über das Wasser und Moiraine fühlt sich endlich frei. Sie weiß, dass Sierin Vayu ihr mehrere schwere Strafen auferlegen wird, wenn sie sie zurück in die Weiße Burg bekommt, doch Moiraine hofft, dass bis dahin jemand anderes auf dem Sonnenthron sitzt und seine Macht gefestigt hat. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Natasia *Ryma Galfrey *Sierin Vayu *Eadyth *Kapitän Carney Tiere * Pfeil (Moiraine) Erwähnt * Rafela Cindal *Lelaine Akashi *Anaiya Carel *Tamore Alkohima *Cetalia Delarme *Ellid Abareim *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Leane Sharif *Adine Canford *Meilyn Arganya *Kerene Nagashi *Aisha Raveneos *Ludice Daneen *Valera Gorovni *Aeldra Najaf *Kairen Stang *Sheriam Bayanar *Tamra Ospenya *Merean Redhill *Amira Moselle *Duhara Basaheen *Ilain Dormaile *Ries Gorthanes Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Graue Ajah **Rote Ajah **Amyrlin-Sitz **Behüterin der Chronik **Erste Auserwählende **Sitzende Beruf * Schneiderin Erwähnt * Novizin * Aufgenommene * Grüne Ajah * Weiße Ajah * Gelbe Ajah * Braune Ajah * Wiedergeborener Drache * Herrin der Novizinnen * Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen * Augen-und-Ohren Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Blauen Ajah ***Hof der Verräter **''Blaue Schwinge'' Erwähnt * Altara * Cairhien (Nation) ** Sonnenpalast * Andor * Quartiere der Aufgenommenen Gegenstände Erwähnt * ovaler Ring-Ter'angreal Ereignisse * Fest der Lichter * Hoch Chasaline * Prüfung zur Aes Sedai von Ellid Abareim und Sheriam Bayanar Sonstige * Bräuche der Blauen Ajah * Daes Dae'mar * Geburtsgeld Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel Tar Valon Kategorie:Blaue Schwinge